Tell Me Your Story
by Bullet2tm
Summary: AU. Caroline helped people, its what she did. In the small University of Mystic Falls, she helped people day in and day out with their petty problems. But who would help her? No one ever asked, until she met the Mikaelson's. Rebekah had a problem, she fixed it but then Niklaus Mikaelson, master manipulator, found her and she realised everybody needs help in their life, even her.
1. Part I

**A/N: **_Something I just thought up just now and thought I would post lol. Don't worry, I'm also working on The Seven Seas too (and have sort of abandoned Admin Assistant for the moment, sorry). :P Please read and review. _

**Tell Me Your Story**

**Part I**

* * *

"Caroline is who you need to see," said a guy hanging up a poster in the cafeteria.

The girl nodded. "And where can I find her?" she asked timidly as she clutched her books to her chest.

"She's in room 206 in the D block. You have to get through the Salvator's first though," said the guy shrugging.

The girl nodded again and ran off toward the area he spoke of.

The University of Mystic Falls was a presigious school of learning but if you weren't careful, it could gobble you up and spit you out its ass. This girl was having issues and Caroline was the person to fix things sometimes, depending on the problem. But she had several areas of expertise and knew a lot of people in high places.

"Yeah?" asked a guy with short dark brown hair with a raised eyebrow as he held leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest authoritavely.

"Are you one of the Salvator brothers?" she asked in a Brittish accent.

He nodded. "Who's asking?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"My name is Rebekah Mikaelson and I hear that Caroline Forbes lives here," she explained, trying to sound confident and proud.

"Damon," drawled said person as he eyed Rebekah up and down, not caring that the girl he was checking out knew he was in fact _checking her out_. She was a hot little thing with blonde hair and slim figure.

"Is she here or not?!" she exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

"Leave her alone, Damon," called a voice from the back. "Just send her in."

Damon rolled his eyes and moved away from the door frame, allowing her entrance to the almost vacant room except for two doors. One was slightly adjar.

"Go into that room and sit down," said Damon boredly.

Rebekah frowned in confusion but nonetheless did as he requested - after all, she was desperate. As she moved into the room, the door shut behind her and sat in the simple wooden chair provided. She glanced around the room to find it looked a bit like an interview room that you would find in a police station which was odd and there was a sheet stuck from the floor to the ceiling in front of her which seemed to be made of clear vinyl which distorted the person whom sat on the other side. Plus it was dark on the other side room which made it impossible to determine whom was on the other side.

"Tell me your story," said a voice which appeared to come through a sound system mounted on the wall. Much like a PA system in high school.

Rebekah swallowed and licked her lips anxiously as she looked up at a speaker on the corner of the ceiling.

"Well, a guy from the main building told me you can help with certain...problems and I have one," said Rebekah hesitantly.

"You're new here," said Caroline perceptively.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" asked Rebekah.

"You're British, we don't have any of British students enrolled here until this morning. Its quite a small _quaint_ establishment we have here."

Rebekah frowned. She really didn't want to know how Caroline knew who exactly was enrolled each year, but didn't ask.

"Oh. Well you're right, I am new," said Rebekah her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Let me guess, you'd like to transfer to a new class and the class you want is full? Or perhaps its your room mate? Or do you simply want to talk about the pressure of it all?"

Rebekah was really surprised now. Had she helped other people with such issues as those that she listed?

"Do you have the power to do all that, Caroline?" she asked.

"I do. Depends. So what is it Rebekah? I can simply help you through the hardships of university life, you can talk to me and it will never leave this room. I can give you relationship advice if you're lonely? But if its one of the other things, I can arrange that too."

"Well, I was hoping that you could _give _me a room mate," said Rebekah.

There was silence for a moment before she heard the voice on the other side again.

"You don't have one? You must come from a well off family then to arrange a private room to yourself, you should be happy. You don't have someone that will steal your half of the room or wake you up with loud music-"

"No! You don't understand. My brothers can be quite...protective. But I heard that you could arrange it without people knowing and I would like that please. I can deal with petty arguements and in fact I welcome them," explained Rebekah, almost pleadingly.

"I...see. I can do that. Is it because some room arrangements are with both sexes? And I'm assuming they were worried because usually people who enroll late are the people who get partnered with the opposite sex."

Rebekah smiled. This girl deduced correctly.

"Yes."

"It will be arranged. Rebekah Mikaelson, right?"

"Y-yes, how did you know?"

"I just looked up your file. Now I know why you got that vacant room to yourself. Well, I've already organised for a room mate, however, it is a guy. His name is Matt Donovan, but don't worry. He's sweet, he won't harm you or make you feel awkward, he's a good guy."

"Thank you, Caroline," said Rebekah with a winning smile. She got up to leave but before as she placed her hand on the handle of the door, she turned around.

"Caroline, why is it that you help people like this?"

The girl on the other side frowned. Never before has anyone she has helped ever asked her such a question. She pressed her finger on the PA button.

"Its what I do."

Rebekah on the other side looked at the vinyl wall and squinted, trying to see if she could make out a figure on the other side, but couldn't. As she walked out the door, she swore she thought the girl sounded a bit resigned, almost sad.

* * *

Caroline Forbes stretched on her bed as the book she was reading was making her sleepy. She had finished her paper and decided to treat herself by reading a few chapters of her book.

"Care? You finish that paper already?" asked her friend Elena whom was her room mate.

Caroline smiled. "Yep."

"How did your sessions go this morning?" asked her friend as she herself began to lay in her bed, now fully dressed in her pijamas.

"Fairly well. We now have our first British enroller," smiled Caroline. "But there was something about her, like...she sounded lonely."

Elena shrugged. "Did you help her?"

"Of course, its what I do right?" smiled Caroline as she took her emerald orbs from the line she was reading.

Elena nodded but then realised there was something she had to ask her friend.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something. Bon and I thought we could hold this party tomorrow for Halloween but-"

"You need a room and don't think the Dean will give you permission?" asked Caroline, effectively finishing Elena's sentence.

Elena nodded. "I'd ask Tyler, but I know he'd be more willing to ask his mum to arrange it if you asked him," said Elena as he eyes went softer.

Caroline looked over at Elena and rolled her eyes. "That puppy dog look only works for the Salvator's, not me. But I'll see what I can do," laughed Caroline.

The brunette smiled brightly but when she thought of the Salvator's, her smile faded.

"Thanks Care, but also, I wanted to talk to you about them," said Elena.

Caroline frowned and put down her book. "I'm listening. Tell me your story."

"I don't know who to choose. And Damon can be a downright prick sometimes, but he cares about me. I can see he does. I just feel so confused and I know that I should choose because its not fair on them."

Caroline nodded and just listened to Elena's feelings.

Half an hour passed and finally Elena's tear felt feelings ended.

"Well. You have to choose, that much is pretty much a definite. This is what I suggest. Give yourself a strict time frame, lets make it one month. In that time, you have to make your decision but you have to think outside of the square now. Like what they do in businesses, you have to think, in five years time who do see yourself being with?" explained Caroline from her bed, but her eyes were locked intently on Elena.

Elena nodded. "Yes, that could work. Thanks so much Caroline, you're always helping people, so thank you."

Caroline smiled. "Don't mention it."

But the thing was, she was really sick of always helping people and no one ever asked about her...no one ever helped her. She thought back to how her 'helping' people thing came into play, but it had always been like this even in high school. She was the 'go to' girl...the person who was the hook up, the therapist, the advisor. When would it end?

* * *

One month had gone by since Rebekah had her new room mate, and already she was starting to like Matt Donovan.

But she loved having a room mate and wouldn't want to anything to happen to their friendship they had gained over the last month. They helped each other with various projects and they even had some classes together which was great.

"Want me to help you look through all the text books to see if I can find the paragraph you're after?" asked Matt as he walked over to Rebekah's desk.

"Yeah, thanks Matt," smiled Rebekah.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Both Matt and Rebekah looked at each other and then toward the door. "Uh, you expecting someone Becks?"

She shook her head anxiously and got up to answer the door. She pulled the door open and her eyes widened.

"N-Nik, what a pleasant-"

"Cut the act Bekah, I know you have a room mate," he spat as he walked into the room as Rebekah backed out of the way.

"Nik, please let me explain," she pleaded, her eyes worried.

Matt got up quickly, standing up tall and stood in front of Rebekah protectively.

"I think you should leave," said Matt, his eyes narrowing.

"Me leave? No, I think its you who should leave, mate," snarled Nik as he narrowed his eyes to mirror Matt's.

Rebekah stepped around Matt and placed hand on his shoulder. "Its okay Matt. Its my brother."

Matt's mouth went into an 'o' shape and he backed away and went to sit at his desk in the opposite corner.

"What the hell Rebekah? Remember our discussion? The only reason I'm letting you go to this pony town school is because you promised-"

"I know Nik, okay?! But I was lonely and I-"

"Enough! How did you even arrange for a room mate at such short notice...and without the authority of the Dean?" he asked with a frown.

"Well how did you know?" she spoke quietly but was curious just the same.

Klaus shook his head furiously. "It doesn't matter how I know, but you better start explaining," he said dangerously.

"I-well, there was this girl. A guy from the lecture building said that Caroline could fix me up...she helps people with all kinds of things. It was amazing at how much she knows and she obviously knows people in high places," explained Rebekah, but when she looked into Klaus's eyes she could see he wasn't pleased.

"Is that so? Well, what is her name?"

"C-Caroline...I don't know her last name," said Rebekah. "But Nik, please don't do anything. Just leave me be and don't take it out on her, she was only doing as I asked."

"Just shut it, Bekah. I'll have my own chat with her and clear this all up," he said menacingly.

"You can't. She doesn't show her face," said Rebekah. "Look, nothing will happen to me. Matt is sweet and I don't want trouble in this new school."

Klaus began to walk out of the room, ignoring her comments, but not before eying Matt menacingly and saying one more thing to his sister.

"Don't you worry, sister. I'll find out who she is...her exact identity and then I will give her to the authorities. She isn't the only one who knows people in high places," he smirked.

And then he was gone.

Rebekah's eyes were wide in fear for the girl whom was just trying to help her. She looked to Matt whom also had fear in his eyes. Because he knew who Caroline was.

* * *

"Tell me your story."

"I find it interesting how you can manipulate people to get what you want, since you are a lowly student at this school."

Caroline's eyes widened.

"This session is over, please leave."

"I don't think so, love. You saw my sister yesterday, am I correct?" he asked.

"I do not discuss my sessions with others, even if they are family."

"How did you set this all up? Are you sleeping with the Mayor? This little dead beat town is very small, I wouldn't be surprised."

Caroline was getting riled up now but chose wisely not to speak.

"But the thing is, _Caroline_, I know people in high places too. You're going to jail, sweetheart. But not before organising for that Matt idiot to leave my sister's dormitory room. Now how about you come out from behind that idiotic sheet and face me, so I can see the person who thinks she can manipulate people to get what she wants."

Caroline's hands began to shake. Should she go out there and face him? After all, she was going to jail right? How did this all get out of hand? Finally she got up from her chair and lifted up the sheet of vinyl to face him.

The moment she walked out his eyes widened slightly. He looked her over with disbelief glinting in his icy blue orbs.

"_You're_ the master manipulator," he said, not believing his eyes. "A blonde."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. Despite the fact she found him very attractive, no amount of hotness would ever make her like a man like him. She could tell by just looking at him that he was the same, except a lot worse. And if it was true about the Mikaelson's, she knew he was the biggest manipulator of them all.

"Niklaus, right?" she asked as she rolled her eyes placed her hands on her hips.

He smirked. "Looked my file up I see. And how did you get such information since I haven't enrolled in this back water school?"

Caroline sighed. "You sir, are worse than I. You threaten people so that you can get your family members off various police charges, you can hardly accuse me. That would be calling the kettle black."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps, but when it happens to my family, I won't tolerate it. Especially when I expressly organised something else for her room arrangements and then you go and flip your hair and get it arranged a different way."

"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed shrilly. "I did as your sister asked, nothing more."

"And that was a mistake. Change the arrangements."

Caroline took a deep breath. "Look Klaus, I get you're protective of her, after all, you lost your youngest brother and Finn is in the psych ward, I get that. But I saw her and heard her and I know that she is lonely. You think I'm a manipulator, well I'm not. I get absolutely nothing out of doing what I do. I don't take money or bribes or ask for favors of the people I help."

Klaus looked away from her as he shook with anger. He didn't know how much he could take before he did something he regretted. He would never hit a woman, but he could make her pay in other ways.

"You've done your research, but you know nothing. I can have you go to jail for a long time, Caroline Forbes. Ah yes, I've done _my_ research too. You're studying the arts, wanting to become a performer. Your daddy left you and your mother is dead. How? I'm not sure, for some reason that particular file is sealed. Rest assured Caroline, I can make your life a living hell," snarled Klaus at the end of his speech, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

He stepped closer toward her until they were inches apart.

"I'm not someone to trifle with. Now-"

Caroline laughed and turned away from him. "You're scared. Look, I can see you're angry and I can understand your misgivings about me, but I was genuinely doing Rebekah a favor. If you care as much as I believe you do for her, you'll give her this one thing. She is lonely and from what I hear about her from Matt, she is so happy right now. Would you take that away from her?"

Klaus faltered for a moment, knowing that what she said could not be ignored.

"No but-"

"No but's. If you care enough about family as you say you do, then I suggest you leave it. If you think in a few months time that you're still uncomfortable with it, I will change the arrangements. I can still do that from jail, by the way."

Klaus was confused. He just threatened the girl with jail time; to make her life a living hell! But she still wanted to help. And she was smoking hot, but they were simply details he was trying to ignore.

He took a step back with a frown.

"If anything happens to her-"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. But nothing will happen from Matt, I promise you. I'll keep an eye on them," smiled Caroline as her emerald orbs brightened slightly.

Klaus sighed.

"She told me you help people. Why?" he asked curiously. "You have your own education to think about, why care about anyone else?"

"Its what I do," Caroline said uniformly, as she had with Rebekah and anyone else that asked her, not that anybody did.

"I don't believe that. Nobody helps people for the sake of helping people. The world doesn't work like that," said Klaus negatively. "If I find out you are gaining something out of this, be sure to hear from me."

Caroline shook her head once. "You won't. I guess you wouldn't understand. I see a lot of troubled people come to me day in and day out. A lot of things they ask of me are materialistic, but mostly, they are scared and just want someone to help them through. I always help people, I always have ever since I was little. But as you said to me about your family, you know nothing of mine either. I have seen things that I wish I couldn't. People are cruel but I choose to see the best in people no matter who or what they've done. There's only one person I will never forgive and that's like one out of billions. Klaus, I will watch over your sister especially because I know that you're scared for her."

Klaus couldn't believe this girl. Was she that naive? But he could see she was genuine and could see a light in her that he had never seen in a person before.

"I believe you. I think we'll see each other soon."

He walked out, glancing at Damon whom was looking at Caroline and mouthed 'what the fuck just happened?'.

Caroline shook her head. "Don't worry," she smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

"Hey," said a voice from behind her.

She had just walked past lecture theatre 1 and turned.

"Oh hi Rebekah," smiled Caroline.

Suddenly the other girl looked so guilty and her eyes softened.

"Nik...he visited you. I'm so sorry Caroline!" she said.

Caroline frowned. "Matt told you its me, didn't he?"

Rebekah nodded. "Don't blame him...I begged him until he got sick of me asking, I'm sorry about that too," she said apologetically.

Caroline shook her head. "Its fine. Klaus was very, angry. But he walked out feeling better."

Rebekah frowned. "You didn't-"

"No! God no! Who do you think I am? Some hussy? I talked to him about why I do what I do and he understood, I guess," said Caroline.

"Oh good," sighed Rebekah. "Well, thank you. And I guess you convinced him to let me keep my room mate too."

Caroline nodded. "Look, I think I ought to let you know that I looked your family's history up because when you mentioned that your brother's were protective, I sort of expected a visit. Its only purely so I know what I'm dealing with."

Rebekah adjusted her handbag and lecture books which she held firmly against her chest. She nodded.

"Well now that that's out, you better get to your next lecture. University life is hard, if you let it be, but come to me if you want to talk, okay?" smiled Caroline as she placed her free hand on the other blonde's shoulder.

Caroline went to walk away but Rebekah stopped her.

"Who helps _you_?"

Caroline looked at her and her eyes widened for but a second but returned to their normal state soon after. She laughed, but it was a fake laugh.

"I don't need help," smiled Caroline. "I never do." _Liar._

Rebekah watched her go and she only felt sadness for the girl who helped her. She was lonely too.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it! Let me know what you think. Not much KlausxCaroline moments, but there will be next chapter. I'm thinking this will be a very short story, a few chapters long. It was going to be a one-shot, but thought maybe three parts? I mean there is only so long this type of fic can go. Please read and review :)_

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Part II

**A/N: **_Hi, thanks for the reviews and +alerts :) I really appreciate it. This one isn't greatly loved but I will continue on with it anyway as I think it will only be three parts. That in mind, things may 'skip ahead' a bit. Thanks again, and enjoy._

**Tell Me Your Story**

**Part II**

* * *

_"Where are you?!" the taunting voice sang. _

_She whimpered and then covered her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. Suddenly the door was pushed open with enough force for it to bang against the wall behind it. She saw boots walk past the side of the bed, then toward the end of the bed. _

_She turned back around to the side to see his face. _

_"There you are!" he screamed sadistically as he pulled her from under the bed. _

_She screaamed as much as her ten year old self could. She kicked and hollared and scratched until he dropped her after landing a nasty scrape at his eye. _

_She ran as fast as she could down the stairs, jumped up and grabbed the cordless phone. She ran out the front door and dialled 911. _

_"911, what is your emergency?" _

_"Connor! He got my mummy!" she screamed as tears ran down her face. _

_"Sweetie, who got your mummy? Can you tell me the address?" _

_"Um...1851 Sunview-"_

_"Sweetie?" And then lady's voice at the end of the other line went dead._

_"I was going to let you live, but you have to go now too sweet Caroline," he said, narrowing his eyes._

_She kicked him in the face, causing him to scream and let her go again. _

* * *

Caroline looked down at her pad and realised she had been doodling '1851' into the paper. Again. She shook her head in annoyance and pulled the sheet to the back of the pad to start a new one. What was wrong with her lately?

If only you could hide your memories away forever.

She felt a hand on her arm and looked over. It was Rebekah. Caroline smiled.

"Are you okay?" whispered Caroline.

Rebekah nodded.

It seemed after a few months, they had become very good friends. She had joined thier misfit group and to be honest, they had so much in common it wasn't funny. The only downside to being one of Rebekah's best friends was that she also had to endure her family. Namely, Niklaus.

But she could handle him. She handled everything else so she could handle _him_.

As they walked out of the lecture, Rebekah grabbed her arm, wrapping her own around it.

"So. I have this dinner tonight with Stefan," started Rebekah.

After a month of pining after Matt, she had finally got the courage to ask him out...only to be shut down. He had said he thought they had a great friendship, which they did, but unfortunately he had his eye on someone else. Rebekah had of course gotten over it after a few sessions with Caroline and Rebekah and Matt remained good friends. Then she had met the youngest Salvator since he was one of Caroline's 'helpers' with her side job. They had got on famously and were currently in a full swing relationship. That included Stefan _meeting the family_.

"No, I don't think I should go, Bekah," frowned Caroline as they stopped outside the lecture room with their books sitting comfortably underneath their arms.

Rebekah pouted and her eyes widened slightly causing her baby blues to shine brightly underneath the luminescent hallway light.

"Oh god! Enough with the puppy dog eyes, alright!" exclaimed Caroline with a smile. "But only because you're my friend and I don't want Stefan to get eaten alive by Klaus."

Rebekah smiled and jumped for joy as she hugged Caroline tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed Rebekah excitedly. "Now. Dress nice please."

Caroline glared. "What's wrong with this?" Her skinny black jeans, sleeveless blouse and white over jacket wasn't good enough?

Rebekah looked her up and down. "That's casual, my dear. My family are...formal. A cocktail dress should do nicely though," smiled Rebekah as she patted Caroline on the cheek with her hand softly in a mocking way.

Caroline nodded. Of course the Michaelson's would be formal, they're god damn rich as hell! As Niklaus Michaelson had already pointed out to her. And she just knew that from her research.

* * *

From the moment he had spoken to her, he had been curious. And there was one thing Niklaus Michaelson hated was being curious because it made him think about things all the time and then he had to always satisfy his curiosity.

He got out of the lift and walked out of his building. Well, it was his family's building since they owned the million dollar company but still. Suddenly his phone began to chime, so he picked it up.

"Brother, you just walked out of the meeting," said Elijah's annoyed voice.

"You noticed that, brother? Oh...I'll have to be more stealthy next time," said Klaus sarcastically. "Bye now."

He hung up the phone, only for it to chime again, intead with Finn's number coming up.

"Brother, Elijah asked me to call. You _did_ just walk out of the meeting...you know we're trying to _impress_ them? Not piss them off? We now have to explain how you sometimes do these things but end up with a great product in the end, because that's where you're going right? To work on a painting?" asked Finn, obviously knowing that wasn't true.

Klaus sighed. "Finn, just make an excuse as you always do. Of _course_ I'm going to do work." _No, not really._

Finn scoffed on the other line. "I hope she's worth it. If its a hooker, can you cover your tracks please? Unlike the last scandal..."

"Oh brother, you think that low of me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, no its not. Its someone else." He hung up and got into the car and put the phone into the hands-free holder, placing a blue tooth in his ear.

He didn't want to get pulled up for driving while holding a cell phone now, did he?

"Its me. I want you to investigate someone for me and get back to me with the results."

"Who?" asked the person on the other line.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Uh, okay? What's in it for me?"

"You get to live on knowing that I won't give the police those photos...you know the ones, mate," said Klaus with a smirk. He really loved intimidating people and just knowing that he was on the top of the food chain, so to speak.

"O-okay. I'll get back to you in a few hours."

"Fantastic," smiled Klaus. That girl wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan arrived at the Mikaealson mansion, half an hour early. It was located in Virginia, but it was one of many they owned around the world.

Stefan looked up at it and his eyes bulged.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed as he raised his arm with an open palm, pointing and looking at the building in front of him and then to Rebekah.

"I know, but you'll get used to it, trust me," smiled Rebekah as she linked her arm with his.

Stefan sighed. "I'm intimidated already, if you didn't know," he sighed exasperatedly, accepting her arm as they walked toward the large white oak doors with a big assed door knocker _and_ doorbell.

Stefan frowned at the sight of two contraptions used to alert the occupants that visitors had arrived.

He then pointed at the door bell and then the door knocker, causing Rebekah to roll her eyes.

"Stefan really, is it an issue for you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why a doorbell _and_ a door knocker? Do they not hear people or something?" he asked quizzically.

Rebekah shrugged and used the doorbell.

Suddenly someone came to the door and opened it.

"Sister, really," smirked Kol as he saw her in the doorway with the Stefan boy.

"Shut it Kol. I don't want to hear your sass today," said Rebekah with a clipped tone. "This is Stefan and if you say one thing, I will tell Nik about _you know what_."

Kol's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa! No need to go below the belt," he said as he shook his head and walked off.

Stefan looked to Rebekah with a questioning gaze. "Don't ask, trust me."

They closed the door behind them and walked into a living area which looked like a library too. Stefan didn't say anything but Rebekah could tell he was in awe at how wonderful their house was.

Elijah, Finn and Niklaus sat around drinking what appeared to be bourbon when their eyes landed on Rebekah and Stefan as they entered the room.

"Sister...and you are?" asked Elijah with a raised eyebrow as his gaze fell upon Stefan.

"Stefan Salvator," he smiled as he walked over to shake Elijah's hand, which he accepted.

"Ah yes. Rebekah has talked about you, Stefan," said Niklaus with a wicked smile.

"Don't start Nik, _please,_" moaned Rebekah as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Rebekah smiled.

"Ah! That would be Caroline!"

Klaus suddenly frowned at his sister's retreating form knowing that this dinner was going to be a disaster.

Caroline walked into the room and all eyes were on her. She looked to Rebekah with an odd expression and Rebekah shrugged sympathetically.

"H-hello. My name is Caroline Forbes, Rebekah asked that I...attend, I hope I'm not putting you out in any way," she spoke softly with a small smile.

Elijah shook his head. "No, not at all Caroline," he smiled. "Welcome."

Finn went over to shake her hand and then Kol spotted her as he poked his head in to see who the new guest was. His eyes bulged at how hot she was, and then he didn't leave her side.

Half an hour had passed with them all making small talk. Finn and Elijah had made themselves comfortable on the black leather couch opposite the wall which was lined with tall book cases. Rebekah and Stefan stood to the side whilst she spoke to Klaus whom resided in the corner and he kept glaring at Stefan when Rebekah wasn't looking.

And Caroline was standing next to Stefan with Kol by her side, flirting with her insessantly.

"So Caroline, you go to Uni with our sister?" asked Kol with a smile that _still_ hadn't left his face.

"Uh...yes," said Caroline awkwardly.

"Oh Kol, leave the girl alone will you? Don't suffocate her!" scolded Rebekah.

Caroline blushed slightly from the attention and then took her leave to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me Kol, sorry, I just need to go to the ladies room," she smiled meekly. As she glanced at Rebekah whom told her brief directions and then she accidentally caught Klaus' intense gaze.

_God, this is so awkward,_ she thought as she turned away from him quickly and exited the room.

"You didn't introduce yourself to me, sweetheart," said a voice from behind her.

Caroline turned and glared. She placed a hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously Klaus?"

"Well, I don't suppose that would be appropriate seeing how we already know each other. So what brings the 'helper' to our humble abode, hmm? Still breaking the law?"

Caroline strode up to him and poked her finger into his chest angrily.

"Don't _even _start mister," she whispered in a rage at his audacity to judge her as he did.

Klaus narrowed his eyes dangerously at her physical touch. How dare she?

"I know you had me investigated. Did he end up getting back to you?" she sneered, her emerald orbs looking directly into his eyes.

They were at close proximity but both of them were too mad to notice.

"Oh? How would you know?" he said, calling her bluff.

Caroline raised an eyebrow again, but her finger pressed harder into his chest. "Because. I've played this game my whole life Niklaus Michaelson. I got the information out of him. I saw him spying on me, I'm not stupid."

Klaus leaned down toward her until their faces were but an inch apart.

"You have _no idea_ who you're dealing with, _Caroline_," he said dangerously. "I'm going to find you out. I'm going to find out your deepest darkest secrets and then I'm going to destroy you."

Caroline turned away for a moment and laughed. "You? Am I supposed to be scared? You have no idea what I've seen or what I've endured. I can take care of myself and if you're going to try to take me down, Klaus, I suggest you stop. Because _I _will destroy _you_."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, trying to work out whether she was bluffing or not. But the look in her eyes made him feel curious again. And he hated that.

This woman...just what was it about this woman? She looked dangerous and yet, she had helped his sister without wanting anything in return? He didn't believe it. He couldn't. There just weren't any people like that in the world, it just wasn't possible.

"So why are you here then?" he asked, his voice low and threatening.

"Rebekah asked me here. That's all. Why can't you get it through your thick head that I'm not here to hurt you or any of your siblings? Just give it up, Klaus. Please, for your own sake," said Caroline, her eyes had changed to a sympathetic gaze.

Klaus looked at her, still trying to work her out. "You can't honestly ask me to believe _you_. A criminal, no less."

"I'm a criminal for wanting to protect myself? To help others? You're pathetic. You're asking for war when you can easily have peace. I pity you," she said as she backed away and turned.

He strode over to her and grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around and look at him with her eyes widened in fear of what he may do. After all, she didn't know what type of person he was, really.

"Pity me? That's ironic isn't it? I can see now why you do it. You're a broken woman, tainted. Its too late for you to be helped and that's why you help other people, like my sister, isn't it?"

Caroline's eyes widened in fear. Did he find out something? No...that file is sealed, no one knows.

Klaus smirked cruelly, because he'd hit something right on the head. She had panic in her eyes. The walls she had built were slowly crumbling. Ah yes, he would destroy her in more than one way.

"So what was it? Physical or sexual abuse? You were an orphan? Perhaps you killed someone or someone died horribly in front of you? Maybe all of the above," said Klaus, his anger clouding all other emotions, not really thinking before he spoke.

Caroline pulled her wrist out of his grasp and glared at him with hurt in her eyes. "I helped your sister, no strings attached. Please just leave it be. I will not go after you, I promise. Just do one thing. Don't _ever_ speak to me again."

And then she was gone; heading to the bathroom as tears began to form.

He had seen unshed tears in her eyes, perhaps he went too far. He sighed, still looking at the doorway where she had exited to.

Maybe she was really just helping people. It made sense. She had been wronged in her life so therefore, she wanted to prevent that from happening to other people.

And then his cell began to ring again.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice echoing off the walls of the now vacant hall.

"I've got her file. But I never want to see that woman again, she's...well, just don't let her know I was the one who gave you that file. I'm sending it to you now."

* * *

"It went well," smiled Rebekah. "I'm so glad Caroline was here, otherwise I swear I would have said something I regretted."

Stefan laughed. "And gave some good advice, as always."

Rebekah nodded. "It's too bad she left early," she had said.

Klaus looked to his sister from the doorway. Yes, she had left early. He had listened in as Caroline had coached Stefan in the living room after the siblings had left for the dinner table that night. She read people well and gave great advice. He wondered how a broken woman like that could be so confident and be like a life coach, when her own life was clearly off track.

But usually experts let their own lives crumble in their areas of expertise. It was a known fact. Accountants were usually bad with their own money, phsychologists were usually the most broken and psychotic behind closed doors and chef's usually ate a lot of take away, never one to cook their own meals.

He surmised that Caroline helped people on a daily basis...but who helped her?

And he realised what a fool he had been and that his original 'hate' for this woman was misplaced for he had merely been attracted to her. And now she never wanted to speak to him again.

* * *

"Tell me your story."

"I'll speak to the lecturer for you, it won't happen again, I promise."

"Tell me your story."

"Its room 206, I'll give them your name."

"Tell me your story."

"Don't feel threatened. Its a big bad world out there and Uni is no different. I suggest making a schedule and after a while of following it, in no time you'll have it down, no sweat. If anyone gives you grief about it, come to me. There isn't a fault in being organised."

"Tell me your story."

"Tell me yours, sweetheart."

Caroline gasped and strode out from under the vinyl sheet to see his icy blue orbs staring at her with amusement.

"I said to never speak to me, was that too much to ask?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I read the file. The sealed one."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Y-you have no right!" she gasped in horror.

_No, no! This isn't happening! _she thought. _No...I have to get far, far away._

"Oh come now, love. You did the same to me-"

"Because I had to. I didn't know you! I had to be sure, to protect myself and others," she explained, her emerald orbs narrowed in anger. She looked up at him incredulously, not understanding why he kept talking to her. He kept seeking her out and she couldn't understand it.

Rebekah was safe, he knew that. He also knew that they were great friends so why did he keep seeing her?

"And you know me now?"

"Oh yes! I do! You're a narcissist, yet protective of your family. You're calm and collected, always staying two steps in front of your enemies, and yet when angered, you will say and do things you will always regret later because your anger will always get the better of you. You claim to not care about many things, but you usually do. You can't let go of things because you feel its your right to know and you won't stop until you do. You feel the need to have goals in your life because if you don't you feel there is nothing else left because you don't feel. Am I hitting the right spot Michaelson?!" she exlaimed after her rant.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You _don't_ know me, Caroline. And I was angry at you, yes. In fact, I thought I really immensely disliked you despite how beautiful you are, but alas, I don't. I protect my family, I always have which is why you piqued my interest. I sought out to destroy you for the things you have been doing, the..._illegal_ things, such as extortion, hacking into goverment databases, just trivial things I'm sure. But when I read that file, I suppose, it backed up your story about wanting to help people without gaining anything in return."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"How dare you? Seriously, what sort of person you must be to investigate everyone and anyone Rebekah associates with. I have a mind to-"

"Go out with me," he said, interrupting her spiel.

Caroline's emerald orbs widened. "E-excuse me?!"

"I said, go out with me," he smiled, charmingly. And Caroline just wanted to hit him on the head for being both charming _and_ attractive.

"Are you out of your god damn mind, Klaus? Why would I go out with someone like you? You threatened me!"

"And you threatened me, but I'm willing to put all that aside. We had a spat, I'm over it already. You know me and read my file and now I've read yours. We're much the same, you and I," he said with a shrug.

It was at this point that Caroline finally looked at the man, for the first time. He _was_ attractive, her betraying mind thought. He was tall, lean looking but not too broad, he had short curly blonde hair, the bluest eyes she had ever seen and was clearly sophisticated and she suspected very smart too. Plus, he was wearing a really hot suit, and she had always had a thing for men in suits.

"I can see you're considering it, love," said Klaus knowingly with a smile.

Caroline put a hand on her hip and looked up at him. "What game are you playing?" she asked in an acusatory tone.

"No game. You're beautiful, full of light - I can see that now and I enjoy these games we play, you and I. You're a strong woman, to have endured so much and come out a star. I can see its been a long time since someone has ever cared about _your_ life, sweetheart. Those friends of yours take you for granted," said Klaus, trying to win her over.

Caroline frowned, turned away for a moment and then crossed her arms over her chest in thought. After all the threats and hateful words exchanged, she really couldn't believe he was just 'over it already'. What was with this man?

"O-one date," she said hesitantly as she walked over to him and poked him in the chest. It was the second time she had done it.

Klaus smirked as he looked down into her eyes. "I don't know why you don't just give in, love. Many women would die to be in your position," said Klaus.

Caroline scoffed. "I'm sure they do. But I'm not them," she said with a roll of her eyes at his over confidence and arrogance.

"I know," he said, his eyes vacant of the playful glint they had earlier. Instead, he just looked at her like he had never seen anything like her before.

"But just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by a man like you. You're a woman eater, I can see that. And like you said, I'm a broken woman right? You should really run the other way," said Caroline. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other appointments."

Klaus nodded. "I'm sorry...for what I said. I guess you were right, love. Anger does get the best of me."

* * *

He watched her mouth move but he couldn't hear her words. Well, that wouldn't be correct. He could hear: "Blah blah blah blah blah..."

It was annoying.

"Are you listening to me Damon?" asked Elena with a frown.

Damon leant back a bit and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry what?" he asked boredly.

Elena sighed in frustration. "God! You are such a jerk!" she screeched as she picked up her books and walked away.

"Come on Elena, wait..." he said, beginning to get up and go after her but stopped when he realised she was already gone. "Bummer..."

"That was appalling," said a suave male voice from behind him. He swiftly turned around to face a man in a sophistocated suit with his perfect short brown hair and judging glare.

"Excuse me?" asked Damon with a raised eyebrow and then he recognised him. "Ohhh, you're that brother of Blondie 2, right?"

"Elijah...and who is this 'Blondie 2'?" he asked in confused as he put an index finger and thumb to his chin in thought.

"Uh, Rebekah," said Damon, acting as though Elijah should have known that.

"Ah, you are one of Miss Caroline's helpers as Niklaus calls you," said Elijah in a knowing tone. "You may be helpful to her in some way which I cannot fathom, however, as a human being and supposed boyfriend, you obviously lack tact and thoughtfulness."

Damon scoffed. "Are you shitting me? Mr says-long-words-to-make-me-sound-cool is giving me relationship advice? Please...just stop. I don't know you, so therefore I don't really give a shit. And why are you even here? You're not enrolled!"

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "I am visiting Rebekah for her lunch break and I noticed Elena. I was heading over to her when she walked off and I overheard the conversation, or rather, lack of conversation. More like she was talking and you weren't listening. I was merely pointing out that she deserves better," said Elijah.

It was now Damon's turn to narrow his eyes. "Hold up, you like her don't you? Well I've got news for you, _old man_, back the fuck up because she's going out with _me_, got it?" he said quietly, so as not to cause a scene, but loud enough so Elijah got his warning.

Elijah smirked down at him, since he was about half a head taller. "Well, it won't be my fault if she decides to leave you for someone better, but I won't shed a tear either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I can see Rebekah and Caroline over there," he said as he instantly looked over to the girls with a small wave, leaving Damon to brood as he watched the eldest Mikaelson walk off.

_The nerve,_ thought Damon. He would fix this. He needed Caroline's help...she always liked to help, it was her job after all.

* * *

"Tell me your story."

"I need your help, Blondie," he said with a sigh.

Caroline frowned, got up and pulled up the vinyl sheet to see Damon sitting in the chair. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"With what? Remember our agreement? I don't 'help' you anymore," she said, using her hands to make quotation actions when she said 'help'.

"Yeah but I didn't understand why..."

"Because you took advantage of me that night-"

"I know, it was a mistake, but we talked it through with Elena and she was fine about it-"

"Yes, but it took us a long time to get over it...all of us. _And, _usually when you need help its a major issue! I can't work miracles Damon, you know that cos I know exactly what you need help with. Its Elena, its _always_ Elena," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Help me! Just fucking help me Caroline or I swear to god you'll regret it!" yelled Damon angrily.

Threats always sobered her right up. This wasn't an exception, friend or not. Well, sort of friend.

She narrowed her eyes as she changed her stance from arms crossed over her chest, to an arm placed on her hip. It was the stance she held when she was angry and when she didn't take shit.

"Do _not_ threaten me Damon. I thought we were friends, but then again, you never really have friends unless you're getting something out of it, right?" she said sarcastically.

Damon's glare didn't cease, however.

Caroline could see something on the tip of his tongue. He was going to bring _that _up. If he so much threatened her with it, she would never speak to him again.

"I could tell them. Your friends don't know do they? I only tolerate them cos Elena is friends with them because like you said, I don't have friends. The only friend I ever had was Alaric, and he disappeared. Friends don't get you places, people with power do. Like you. Now help me!" he said threateningly.

Caroline couldn't believe this shit. Honestly, it was just so _Damon_! But she never thought he would go this far, just for Elena. Maybe he loved her, maybe he just liked having a pretty girl on his arm, she had no idea. But Elena was her friend and there was no way she would let her get involved with Damon. Well, further involved.

She had always tolerated Damon and she never really understood why he helped Stefan out sometimes by taking his shift to help her with her 'extra curricular activies'. By that she meant to stand by the door to let troubled people in and then ushering them to the chair. And protecting her. But it was all coming together now.

Damon had probably thought that if he was seen to be her friend, she would do favors for him. Like getting Elena to like him. It was Caroline who had introduced them in the beginning.

_God, I'm in over my head sometimes,_ she thought.

"Fine I'll help you," she said as she smiled sweetly. _Not really._

* * *

"I'm surprised you came," he said when she sat down opposite him. "You look...beautiful."

Caroline smiled and even blushed slightly at the compliment. He looked dashing too, of course. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I know we came here for a date, but I have something to ask of you as well," said Caroline as she bit her lip to see what his reaction would be.

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he poured her some wine he had already ordered. Caroline smiled in thanks and grabbed the glass, bringing it to her lips gently and took a sip.

"Speak your mind, you always do, love," he said with a smile. And he liked that about her. It was like he could be himself with her and it was refreshing.

"Elijah," she started.

"Yes, he's my brother," he said, his voice getting concerned.

"I know, but as you know lately, your family and my friends have been spending some time together and I think the other day when Elijah met Elena, he was captivated with her. You know, when Rebekah asked you and your brother at the shopping mall," explained Caroline, feeling really awful to bring it up with Klaus on their 'one' date, but she had to nip this in the bud straight away.

Klaus was intrigued. "Go on."

"Look, the thing is, I need your help with something," sighed Caroline, giving in to admitting to needing help.

"Ah, so you do need help..._sometimes_," he smirked as he took a sip of wine.

Caroline gave a small smile. "Yes, well don't think that I'm weak, this is a one off thing."

"Oh, I wouldn't ever think you were weak, sweetheart. So what do you need help with?" he asked, not really seeing what he could do since she had done everything fine on her own before _he_ came along.

"The truth is, you know Damon. You met him that day, he was...rude. He's always been like this. I made the mistake of helping him once, as I always do, but he took advantage of me. Anyway, I said I would never help him again and today he threatened me and if I don't help him, well, lets just say I do _not_ want him to do what he says he is going to do. So, I've devised a plan-"

"I'm sorry, I'm stuck on the part where you said he _threatened_ you and took advantage of you?"Klaus said, trying to not let his anger show, but it seeped through a bit. You could say he sounded slightly annoyed and he had no idea why.

It wasn't like he was going out with Caroline, it just made him feel...uncomfortable, that someone would do that to her when she was so kind to everyone.

"Yes. Oh don't worry, I do get threatened sometimes. You did it if I recall. But that's besides the point-"

"Please tell me you're not going to help him," he said in annoyance as he gripped his glass tightly and stared into her emerald orbs.

"Well, I will. Sort of. I just want him out of Elena's life. But I don't want her to see it. I just want her to see Elijah and leave him for someone better, that's all. When Damon realises that she doesn't want him I think he will just back off and go elsewhere," explained Caroline.

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully. "Why do you need my help with that?"

"Because Klaus, you are his brother. You can encourage him to pursue her and I will do the same with Elena. They already had a spat today and Elijah had words with Damon about it, which is why I suspect he was so pissed. He usually says and does things he doesn't mean when he is, hence the threat I suppose. But that isn't all we will do. We will help things along. I will try and arrange for him to be transferred to another campus, meaning they will have to try a long distance relationship. And the way he's been treating her lately, I feel like its not going to take much and she deserves _so_ much better," said Caroline with a sigh.

Klaus looked at her realising just what kind of woman she was. She was amazing, strong, creative and protected those she cared about. He never would have thought that months ago. In fact, she was a lot like himself. Except he was willing to go much further than she would. He didn't care who he hurt in the process as long as his family were okay. And himself of course.

"Fine. I'll help you. But only if you allow our date to continue unhindered," he smiled. "How about we start with how beautiful you look in that dress and how sexy you look when you're plotting against someone."

Caroline laughed and for once, Klaus could see the smile reach her whole face. It was a genuine smile. Not the one she put on for show every other day.

* * *

_**A/N: **That's it for now. So maybe it will be four parts...I don't know. Please read and review and tell me what you think :) Not my best work but meh. I'll finish it though, unlike a lot of my other stories haha. Thanks for reading._

_Bullet2tm_


	3. Part III

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. Thought I'd finish this one up since it should only have one more part. But, I just read through it and I really stuffed something up (the downside to writing everything on fanfiction and not planning ahead). _

_Finn in the last chapter called Klaus, but, lets make it that Kol was the one to call. Sorry, its so unprofessional and something a newbie would do and I will eventually update it so that the last chapter will reflect that, but for now, I'll just make it an author note. Please forgive me :S_

**Tell Me Your Story**

**Part III**

* * *

A few months had passed since her date with Klaus and after that, she had made it a top priority to avoid him as much as she could, apart from the odd text about their 'plan'. She hated seeing Rebekah's frown everytime she asked Caroline to help her by coming to a family dinner, but she refused. She sort of understood where she was coming from because Stefan seemed to be in the bad books with all her brothers, merely for going out with Rebekah. It was sad that they couldn't trust anyone.

But then again she couldn't talk; neither did she. It was hypocracy really. She helped people on a daily basis and they trusted her to keep their requests secret, which she always did. However, when it came to her own personal life, she didn't get close to anyone, well, romantically at least. And even her friends she kept as far from her as possible, but they were still friends.

Caroline walked out of the class, looking at the paper she was given back. It was an essay she had submitted which counted for a good percentage of her grade. It was for her characterisation class, since she was studying the arts. It was an arguementative essay of character vs real life reactions. She had managed to get an A- which to her was not good enough. Why wasn't it an A+?

She probably did rush the conclusion a bit and perhaps her examples weren't well thought out, she wasn't sure. And then she hadn't had as much time as she would have liked on the essay since she had been helping so much more people lately as she took about five a day now. That didn't just include meeting with them, it also entailed doing the tasks needed of her to help them.

Caroline walked down the corridor, stuffing her abomination of an essay into her shoulder bag. She headed for her dormitory since her last class was over for the day, when an arm interlocked with hers. She snapped her gaze at the person to see Damon smirking down at her.

"What the hell, Damon?!" she exclaimed, pulling her arm away from him angrily.

"Caroline, what a nice surprise," he said with smirk. "Finished for the day? Well what do you know? So am I!"

He ushered her into an empty lecture room and closed the door behind them.

"What do you want?" she asked, tightly folding her arms over her chest uneasily. Her emerald orbs held slight fear and anxiety at his sudden appearance.

He never sought her out unless he wanted something and judging from the look in his eyes, he was pissed. Pissed off, that is.

"Remember our talk a few months ago?" he asked with a dangerous smile upon his lips.

"Yes, I'm working-"

"Not fast enough! God, she dumped me today Caroline. Do you understand? I need your help!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air as he began to pace the room. "And that dick Mikaelson, the ponsy one, has started talking to her."

Caroline sighed in fake pity, pretending to just find out about what was going on.

"I'll tell everyone, even your precious Klaus that we slept together while I was going out with Elena...well, we were on a break..._so_ not the point," said Damon as his brown orbs turned to hers with the threat. "If you don't _fix_ this."

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. "I was drunk Damon, I think she'll understand-"

"Oh no, she won't. Just fix this, or I'll end you. No more helping people because no one will want a selfish, useless home wrecker to help them anymore," he spat before opening the door to the lecture room and slamming it behind him.

Caroline had been holding her breath involuntarily. This was the part where she'd usually start crying, but she was stronger than that. She blinked the tears away and walked toward the door with her head held high, even though she knew no one was watching.

* * *

Another couple of months flew by and the confrontation with Damon had sort of been forgotten. For now.

"Hey Care, I need to talk to you," said Elena with a smile.

Caroline returned the smile and brought Elena in for a hug. It felt like weeks since she'd last seen Elena, it seemed that Elijah was really starting to become Elena's favourite person. And made Caroline happy.

"Oh, Kat is coming by tomorrow," said Elena as she dropped her bag on her bed. She threw herself onto the bed and put her arms behind her head, looking up at the ceiling as the two girls chatted.

"Really?" asked Caroline, pulling off her knee high brown boots and following the same suit as Elena.

The two stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah. She hasn't met Damon yet...or Elijah."

Caroline laughed. "So instead of Stefan and Damon, its Elijah and Damon now," she said with an amused smile upon her face.

Elena pouted. "I know...I'm horrible. But Stefan has Rebekah now and its sweet," smiled Elena as she turned her head to face her blonde friend on the other side of the room.

"Yep, it is. Now, about Damon," said Caroline, turning to also face Elena.

"Elijah makes me feel like a woman, Care. He says wonderful, sweet things to me. Tells me how beautiful I am...he's a gentleman," gushed Elena giddily as her cheeks began to flush just thinking about the elder Mikaelson.

Caroline gazed at Elena and could tell straight away that her friend no longer loved Damon. It was obvious.

"But you dumped Damon, right?" she said, hiding the fact that she already knew.

"Yes, yes. And to be honest, I think its going to stay that way," said Elena but her tone held regret. "I don't want to hurt Damon but its true. You can't hide what you truly feel forever, right? Its best to be truthful than live a lie."

Caroline's breath hitched at her words and how true they were. She nodded with a half smile and turned away from Elena.

She hadn't decided whether to transfer Damon to the other campus or not because she knew he would know it was her doing and he would want revenge for that.

OOO-OOO

Caroline watched as Niklaus Mikaelson walked through the door from where she sat behind the vinyl sheet.

"You keep showing up here," she said with a small smile.

"I know. You've been avoiding me," he said seriously, his hands in his suit jacket.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't do relationships, Klaus," she said with an apologetic smile.

"I see. Neither do I. But you wanted to work together in this little plan of yours," he said, his icy blue orbs sparkling with excitement. "Did you transfer him?"

She shook her head. "No. Our plan is going well though, Elena is smitten with Elijah," said Caroline as she looked at him playfully. She loved it when a plan came together and unbeknownst to her, so did Klaus.

"My job here is done then," he said, not able to take his eyes off hers.

She had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, truly. And that was saying something since he had been with many.

Her eyes were the most brilliant green colour, her hair was bright and always perfect looking. Her body was slender and her clothing accentuating her figure nicely. He noticed she always opted to wear skinny jeans and heels but her tops always varied. Her make up was always flawless but her eye makeup seemed to change now and then, depending on the day.

But her looks weren't the only aspect he'd noticed. She was also smart, calculative, a good actor and her methodology was incorrageable being that she constantly broke the rules. But more to the point, he fancied her.

"Yeah," she said softly with a smile. "Thanks."

Klaus turned toward the door, placing his hand on the door knob to open the door further before turning once more to look at her. She stood there staring at him expectantly.

"Come on another date with me and I'll help you with your plan the whole way through," he said with a smile. Not really caring about her plan at all, in fact, he thought it petty to be honest. Surely she could do this on her own, but he was using it as a way to spend time with her since she was quite happy to let their time together be a forgotten memory.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I don't _need_ your help, I'm quite capable, you know," she said sternly, placing a hand on her hip in annoyance.

Klaus smiled. "I know, love. I know. And I would never doubt you. But two heads are better than one, don't you think?" he said with a satisfied smirk as she mulled over his comment.

She sighed. "Fine then." As he walked out the door, she smiled to herself forgetting her rule about no second dates because he was Klaus and she was unfortunately enamoured with him, despite the fact she wished she wasn't.

She closed the door behind Klaus.

Damon had heard the whole thing, clenching his fists in anger as he walked out of the other room and into the hallway. Caroline was going to get a nasty surprise soon.

* * *

Their second date went well. They'd had dinner at a restaurant then went for a nice walk. It had been nice.

Their third date was at his house. He'd cooked dinner but she suspected that Rebekah had helped him as when she asked what was in it, he didn't know. But that was fine, because she didn't care.

She laughed at his jokes, he smiled at her funny stories of her and Elena's antics and they began to know each other, little by little.

Finally on the fourth date which was a show and dinner after, she found out a little of the backstory of his past. She had seen it in a file, but was yet to hear the _real_ story.

He was a sibling of six. His father was a hard man, negative, always wanting his children to aspire to be great and be great in turn. His mother was kind, righteous and loving but was now dead and it seemed she had an affair in their marriage at some point, resulting in Klaus. When their youngest sibling died, Heinrick, his father was out of control, especially to Klaus because he had the most talent _and_ he wasn't his 'true' son. There wasn't physical violence but the mental abuse was enough to drive anyone insane. Which is what happened to his brother Finn, for a long time. He was recently released however.

They had a family business. They were all artists, except for Kol, but they had made a business out of it. However, it seemed Elijah and Finn had recognised Klaus as the most talented and usually let his paintings ride their success, with the occasional popular one from Elijah or Finn. Rebekah however took no part in it and only drew in her spare time.

Her heart clenched at the things his father would say to him. She hated when other people were wronged. But hearing it from Klaus whom seemed strong and tough and came from a privileged family, it seemed like no one was safe from the horrors that people could bring.

But it was soon forgotten, along with their clothes. Caroline had never felt so wanted right in that moment. And after the third, fourth and fifth time she realised she could really give Klaus a chance at her heart.

OOO-OOO

Another month passed and that was when things went down hill. She had started going to familiy dinners with Klaus, making Rebekah even more happier as it seemed Klaus was softening up to Stefan as well.

But it was on the night before her exams to pass the year when she was tee'd up to meet Klaus for dinner that she found he hadn't shown.

She waited for hours and hours but he didn't come. Caroline had checked her phone numerous times, rang him, texted him...but it seemed he was unreachable. Finally when she drove herself back to the dorm, she found a note sitting on her bed.

It was from Damon. Her eyes scanned the page as the tears finally welled up in her eyes and silently fell down her cheeks. Her heart palpatated so fast she thought it would explode out of her chest, but she was so scared and devastated she couldn't even breath.

_You should have done what I asked, Caroline. You should have just fixed my problem, but you didn't. So I had no choice but to show you just how cruel I can be. If I can't be happy, then neither can you. I'm sorry, but I'm selfish. You fix this and I won't tell anyone else._

_Damon_

Caroline raced out of the dormitory room, back to her car and sped toward the Mikaelson mansion to try and fix what ever it was Damon had told him.

He answered the door but she was greeted with a cold, heartless look that chilled her to the bone. He was sizing her up and eventually he found that her mere presence sickened him.

"What did he tell you?" she asked straight out.

It had been raining. Yes, typical. Maybe when all these horrible things happened to people, even God knew that now was the time to cry. Because he let it rain down on her, ruining her perfectly curled ringlets, her make up, her nicely ironed clothes.

But really, the only thing ruined was _her_. The other things could be fixed. She could re-dry and curl her hair. She could touch up her make up and she could re-iron her clothes. But she couldn't make Klaus look at her again like she was an angel and she couldn't take back what Damon had told him.

"Does it matter? I never want to see you again and if I do, I'll be forced to tell the authorities of your extra-curricular activities," he spat coldly.

"I was drunk one night. I was at a weak point in my life. He was on a break with Elena and it just happened. But it was so long ago-"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "I pegged you right from the beginning. You are a liar and you are a user. I want nothing to do with someone pathetic like you, Caroline," he said icily, his eyes showing what appeared to be extreme dislike or perhaps bordering on hate.

"How can you judge me for something that happened once and like a long long time ago?" she exclaimed, screaming over the pouring rain.

It was drenching her on the doorstep and she wondered why the Mikaelson's, with all their wealth, hadn't invested in some sort of shelter for people standing at their front door.

"A long time ago? You really did try to play me for a fool, sweetheart. And that is something I'm _definitely _not. I know you have been with him this whole time and pretending to plot against him so you could get closer to me. Was it the money you're after? Maybe you fancied one of my brothers? Perhaps it was so I wouldn't pass you onto the authorities? Or maybe its because you like to involve yourself in other peoples lives because you have a non-existant one of your own," he snarled, gripping the gold door handle tightly in anger.

He'd been such a fool, why hadn't he seen it? It was too good to be true for a woman like her to _genuinely_ like a man like him. Maybe she did it so he wouldn't give her to the authorities. Yes, that had to be it.

Caroline stared at him incredulously as silent betraying tears fell down her cheeks. She wiped some hair that was plastered to her face from the rain and pulled it behind her ear. She shook her head sadly.

"That's a lie! I would never do that! He's only saying that because I didn't do as he asked and you really believe him over me?!" she screamed, again over the wind and pouring rain outside.

Klaus' jaw clenched. His mind weighed the things Damon had said to him over in his mind and then what she had just explained. But unfortunately, his heart had been trodden on too many times in his life for him to believe her. To trust her. Trust was everything and he just didn't have enough to give out anymore.

"I don't care what you say-"

"Of course you wouldn't. You think you're the only one that bad things have happened to, well sorry, you're wrong. I was really prepared to give my heart to you, or at least attempt to, but you've proven that was a mistake to even attempt to do so. I didn't want my friend to be hurt by him. He's a dick, he's selfish!" she screamed as she threw a balled up piece of paper in Klaus' face.

He flinched at the contact as he looked down at it. It was crunched but he could see writing on the other side of it. He reached down to pick it up whilst eying Caroline with scrutiny.

"You're right about one thing though. I help others because my own life is full of nothing. I act. I've always acted so why stop now? I might as well make a career out of it. I get that and I understand that. You read my sealed file, so you know why. I never wanted to get to know you, Klaus. I never wanted you to like me because I didn't want to hurt you by leaving you, because I don't trust people either. So thank you. Thank you for reminding me what life is _really_ like."

With that she turned on her heel, leaving Klaus to stare at her retreating form, wondering how she looked so broken when _she _had been the one to wrong _him_.

And as he unravelled the bit of paper she had thrown at him after he'd closed the front door his began to frown.

Maybe he should have at least given her the benefit of the doubt, after all, he knew nothing of Damon. And the words on the paper sort of backed up her story.

But he dearly wished that he was right because if not, he'd just made the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

"I'm sorry Caroline-"

"Get out!" she screamed.

Damon stared at her and for the first time, he actually regretted doing something selfish.

"She doesn't want you anymore Damon, don't you get it? You don't always get what you want in life, so please...please just accept that and move on," she said in defeated sort of way, at the end.

Her hair was a mess. It was matted in various places across her face, her clothes were drenched and she was freezing. She had opened her dorm to find Damon sitting on her bed.

They had never been close friends but underneath the surface of dislike, there was some sort of friendship. And he'd ruined that with his selfish desires. He had always acted on impulse, doing things that he usually never regretted. But now he did.

But couldn't she see? He wasn't smart like her, he wasn't an A grade student and he wasn't always the first choice. He had just needed her help and she had clearly never wanted to help him, so it was her fault that this happened. Right?

"I know," he said quietly after a long awkward silence.

Caroline was leaning against the back of the door as she slid to the ground with her knees hugged tightly to her chest.

"I'm sorry I plotted against you. But you're just not suited and you're not even in love, Damon," said Caroline with a heavy sigh, boring a hole through the floor boards with her eyes.

Damon clenched his fists from his position on the bed as he stared at Caroline's sorrowful form. "I know but I wanted her! And that damn bastard just comes swooping right in and takes her away from me!" he yelled as he suddenly got up and slid everything on the side table between the two single beds, to the floor.

The clock, the light and various books all fell to the ground. The lamp shade smashed into tiny bits, the books were strewn unceremoniously across the floor and the clock lay upside down.

Caroline had flinched but her hollow look didn't change. She felt empty but at the same time, she related to Damon's position. She could see he was hurting but an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Have you ever met Katherine?" she asked, her head rising to finally meet Damon's gaze.

He frowned and shook his head.

Caroline finally gave him a smile, the first smile he'd seen in months from her. "You should. She is Elena's identical twin and she is a lot like you Damon. I'll give you a deal. Get to know Katherine, see if you find what you're looking for; try to love her. She is single and she is just looking for someone to love too, she just doesn't see it yet. If it doesn't work out, come back to me and I'll see if I can fix things-"

"No," said Damon simply, glaring at her.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear. Would he still go through with his threat?

"Don't do that. If it doesn't work out, I'll...I'll manage," he said, giving her a small smile in return.

And for the first time that night, she felt relieved a bit. Not totally, but she was getting there. It was a whole turn around and suddenly a nice side of Damon shone through.

"I'll tell him the truth-"

"Don't bother," she said bitterly. "I didn't like him that much."

She was lying through her teeth because she had liked him a whole lot more than she had ever thought possible. Klaus had been charming, incredibly good looking, was funny and kind, in some ways. And he always looked at her like she was the only person in the room; like she mattered.

Caroline had never felt like that before and she doubted she would again. She got up from the floor and walked over to Damon whom was still staring at her.

"I know you don't like people, Damon. You've never liked Bonnie or Tyler or even Matt. And I swear you only tolerate Stefan because he's your brother, but I can see why you do it-"

"Save it, Blondie. I'm not here to get shrinked or helped. I don't want to tell you _my story_," he drawled, but at least they were back to their pretend dislike of each other.

Caroline simply smiled and nodded. "Sorry. I forgive you, you know. And I hope that you forgive me too," she said softly as he nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Caroline looked into the window and her eyes widened with love.

"Oh my god!" she squealed as she turned toward Rebekah and Elena. "Look you guys!"

They rushed over and saw what she was gushing about. It was the new range of shoes she had been raving on about for weeks. Rebekah luckily knew exactly what she was on about and squealed along with her. Elena simply rolled her eyes at their idiocy.

They ran into the store as Rebekah and Caroline tried them on. But as Rebekah went to go pay for them, Caroline hung back with a sad look upon her face. She couldn't pay for them now, she would have to save her money.

Elena was down a ways looking at clothes, leaving Rebekah and Caroline to their shoe fettish.

"Nik could pay for them, you know," said Rebekah, giving Caroline a pitiful look. She'd noticed Caroline hadn't paid for hers yet and forgot that her family had money behind them.

Caroline's face looked down at the mere mention of his name. It had been a month since their arguement and she thought she'd be over it by now, like others she had dumped because she couldn't trust people.

But his face kept haunting her. The hurt in his eyes that night was evident and even though it hadn't been her fault and none of things he accused her of were true, she had felt his pain.

"Damon came over a few weeks ago," said Rebekah slowly, trying to gauge Caroline's reaction. "I don't mean to pry-"

"Please just stop. Go get your shoes...I need to get a coffee or something," she muttered before walking off.

He just had to meddle in her life, didn't he? It was better if Klaus believed the lie because then she could keep her heart to herself, undamaged...unused.

Caroline walked out the door, dodging people on the sidewalk as her stilettoes clonked against the pavement.

"Caroline!" exclaimed Rebekah's voice and suddenly the blonde was in front of her.

Her emerald orbs glared at Rebekah.

"You twit! You help people everyday, so I'm helping you!" she exclaimed with her arms crossed over her chest, authoritavely.

"I haven't told you my story, I don't need help, Rebekah! Thanks for asking, but no," she snapped as she turned slightly to move past her, but Rebekah was fast.

She blocked her path, getting several angry mutters from people who were trying to dodge the two.

"Oh but you have, darling. Its written all over your face. I knew the moment I met you that there was a loneliness about you. It was in your voice and then as soon as I realised you were the one whom helped me, I could see it. You help people without anything in return, but no one helps you," said Rebekah knowingly.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but Rebekah interjected. "Before you say I know nothing, I have to tell you, I do. The reason I recognised it was because Nik is just like that. You two are much the same, except, you deal with it by helping people. Nik deals with it by being a bastard to everyone holding them at arm's length."

Caroline looked away, her jaw tightening in annoyance at how Rebekah was so intuitive. "Why do you even care?" asked Caroline.

"Because you helped me. Plus, Nik has been an absolute prick since your fight. And especially after the visit from Damon. I can see it in his eyes that he is sorry, Caroline," she said, trying to make her understand that they could have a beautiful thing.

Caroline sighed and smiled thankfully. She placed a hand on Rebekah's shoulder but shook her head once solemnly. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she said before walking off.

Rebekah closed her eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath as she walked back inside the stoor to get Elena.

* * *

"Tell me your story."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the door is unlocked for you. Just ask for Tyler in the boys dorms, room 213."

"Tell me your story."

"Don't worry, this won't leave the room. College life is hard and I'm here to listen."

"Tell me your story."

"I'll make sure the cheaters are dealt with. Trust me on this. You'll see it in the college gazette in the morning that they've been penalised, but it will be up to the dean as to what punishment they'll get."

"Tell me your story."

"How can I acquit myself, love?"

Caroline frowned, recognising the voice immediately. She got up from her chair, wondering how Stefan let him through. She'd expressly told him to _not_ let Niklaus Mikaelson through that door.

She roughly pulled up the clear vinyl and glared up at him. He was wearing a nice dark grey suit with a black tie, it seems he left the office again and most likely without Elijah's knowledge. He looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"He told me-"

"I know," she said before he could complete his sentence.

"Then why? Why not give us a chance?" he asked almost pleadingly. His icy blue orbs penetrated her with that look he used to always give her.

But it was too late for his smouldering looks, his apologetic words.

"I told you why when you left me on your front door step, drenching. I tried to explain. Anyway, I'm not getting into this now," she said looking away from him and proceeding to the door.

Caroline had been too busy having an inner turmoil that she didn't notice how Klaus had quickly run to intercept her and now stood behind the now closed door.

"I know I said some harsh words, Caroline," he began but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Save it. Perhaps I was pathetic and for the most part you were right. Except that I wasn't sleeping around. And you should feel proud because you did me a favour. You showed me just how cruel and untrusting people are," she said, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

Klaus could see she was upset which fueled him even more to call her out on it. Surely if she didn't care for him she wouldn't shed a tear. She was being stubborn and he could be just as stubborn if not worse.

He smiled knowingly, catching Caroline off guard. She glared at him, wondering what his problem was.

"I see through you, love," he said softly, looking down at her as he walked forward.

Caroline narrowed her eyes up at him, not backing away from him. She wouldn't give up. This was how it had to be, to save her from heartache and pain.

"You don't know-"

"Oh but I do. You think I wanted to hurt you? I didn't. When Damon came to see me, I didn't want to believe it. But it made sense-"

"Made sense?! Made _sense_?! No Klaus. You chose to believe it because you were afraid I'd betrayed you. And so instead of giving me the benefit of the doubt, you decided it would be easier to not trust me. Well congrats! After all our games at the beginning, you _were_ the winner after all!" she yelled angrily, letting the tears escape down her cheeks.

Klaus glared at her angrily. "Maybe that _is_ true, but you didn't trust me either. You never told me anything about your life, none whatsoever. So I assumed that was because you were sleeping with other people after what Damon had said."

Caroline shook her head, putting hand to her forhead and sighed. She turned around to get her emotions in check and then turned back toward him but her anger was still there.

"I've never told Elena or any of my friends much of my past. But, I've never had more than one date with anyone before. You're the first. That was the sign that I was trying...for _you!_" she exclaimed resentfully, because she had actually began to take the walls down that surrounded her heart but he had thrown it back in her face.

Klaus' eyes widened for a moment, registering what she was saying.

"I was doing you a favour. I wished that you believed him. I wish that none of this had happened because I haven't cried this much since I was younger and I hate it! So please, for both our sakes, just go back to hating the world. And so will I," she said before walking up to him, looking at him pointedly.

Klaus took it all in and realised what she was trying to say. She had liked him...a lot. And to be honest, he'd really fancied her...a lot.

"Please move," she said with a clipped tone.

"No." He held his ground, not budging an inch. "Not until you agree to go on a date with me." He smirked then, because that's how it had started at the beginning.

One date, she'd said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "You idiotic man! How dare-" she began but he had quickly leaned down and captured her lips in his.

She had stiffened at first, fully intending on pushing him away. But she had missed his touch and his lips and his smell. Everything about him she had missed. And so eventually she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was in that moment that all along, Klaus had been making her feel happiness. And Caroline made him realise that she made him feel alive and the loneliness he had felt diminished.

He lifted her up as her back hit the wall next to the door and she wrapped her legs around his hips as their kiss deepened and was getting more passionate and needy. He pulled back and looked up into her emerald orbs.

They took shakey breaths as they stared at each other, both wondering what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry a hundred times over," he said softly, his eyes full of pain and remorse. Their faces were inches apart now and their bodies were tightly pressed against the other.

Caroline stared at him and he thought for a moment she was going to reject him once again but she placed her hands on his cheeks, feeling his light stubble underneath.

"I know. And I forgive you. I kept telling myself that I would never do it, but I do."

They began to kiss again until the door beside them opened to reveal a the disgusted expression on Stefan's face.

Caroline gasped and Klaus narrowed his eyes as he lowered Caroline to the ground, her legs unravelling from around Klaus' hips. Her cheeks flushed an angry red colour from embarrassment.

"Sorry, but, can you take this elsewhere?" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his spikey brown hair awkwardly.

Klaus continued shooting Stefan daggers as he walked out the door and _accidentally_ knocking Stefan roughly out of the way as he did so. Caroline lowered her head in shame and walked out the door, but turned around to mouth 'sorry' and gave him a 'thank you' smile.

Stefan smiled back and locked the room up for tomorrow.

* * *

Caroline smiled at Stefan as the last student left.

"Thanks for helping me Stefan," she smiled as they locked the dormitory.

"I liked doing it. Bekah is sad that the service you were providing will have to end," said Stefan with a shrug of his shoulders as they began to walk down the corridor.

Caroline nodded. "I know. But this part of my life is over now. Its unfortunate because a lot people relyed on my help but I have to help myself now. Klaus told me to," she smiled, just thinking about him.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her. "Really Caroline? You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Caroline playfully slapped the side of his upper arm with a mock angry face. "No...no way-"

"Yes way," said Stefan. "Don't lie. It's okay to be though."

Caroline's face turned serious before looking away from him. "Is it? Is it really?"

OOO-OOO

A few years passed. She had put her degree in the arts to good use and became an actor. It was something she was good at and she needed to make money, so why not?

Caroline had flown back to Virginia, finally able to rest for a while after weeks of being filmed for a movie. It was winter now and she had flown home to see her friends. Klaus was with her now. He had his business that he was needed in Virginia for, but at every opportunity he would fly to New York and Hollywood where she was filming to be with her.

After all, his family had mansions, villas, apartments and penthouses all over the world.

"Its so good to be back, Klaus," smiled Caroline as they got off the plane.

She rolled a carry on suitcase to her left and her right hand was entwined with his as he wheeled his own carry on suit case.

Klaus merely smiled as a car with tinted windows pulled up. He opened the door for her but flashes in the corner of her eye were seen to her left. It was the press and probably paparazzi.

"Don't mind them, love. Come on," he said as he ushered her into the car. A man took their carry on luggage, placing it in the boot as she shifted all the way over to the other side of the back seat. Klaus soon filed in after her.

"Well. Now we have the pleasure of conversing with my family and your friends for the next few weeks," said Klaus sourly as he put his seatbelt on.

Caroline did the same as the car began to move.

Klaus looked over at her, noticing how stunning she looked today. But she always was, even before she became an actor. He was glad that she gave in and forgave him that day, three years ago.

"So, tell me your story, love," he joked, remembering the line she would always say to those she helped, back when she was in College.

Caroline looked over at him, recognition of the words evident on her face, before she smiled.

"I love you," said her quiet voice, her emerald orbs meeting his.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly and she leaned over to place a soft kissing upon his cheek but he turned and she captured his lips instead.

They both smiled in their kiss as Caroline brought her hands to caress his cheeks.

"That _is_ quite a story. I bet you hurt yourself to say that, sweetheart," he said mockingly.

Caroline laughed as she pulled away to sit back on the other side of the car. "I can say it with certainty because I'm not afraid anymore," she said genuinely, looking over at her boyfriend as she grabbed his hand again.

Klaus felt relieved and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "Neither am I. I love you too, but you'll never hear me say that around anyone. Especially not Stefan," he quipped, letting her hand go.

Caroline smiled with a raised eyebrow. "Of course not. Wouldn't want to seem weak in front of him now, would you? Since you always seem to need to prove to him that you're the alpha male."

Klaus scoffed. "I don't need to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male."

Caroline shook her head. "But seriously. I do."

"I know. So do I," he said with a meaningful gaze toward her.

And the rest of the car ride went for an eternity because all he'd wanted to do through the plane ride and then the car ride was to take his girlfriend to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Finally! Finished this one! I know, its probably a bit rushed and I haven't really read through this chapter (so there might be some grammatical errors - apologies!) but I've done it! I'm not really good at fluffy stuff, so you have to forgive me if its cheesy or what evs. Sorry and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and +alerted it! Thanks so much everyone,_

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
